The EVO and The Guy That Likes Him
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Ben x Rex: Ren or Bex, whatever. Anyway just lots of cut scenes that were turned into a oneshot. Here take a gander, Read it, do something that involves using your eyes! Anyway rated T for another story that to a long time to write.


Me:... (•^_^•)

Just Read & Enjoy!

/

When Ben first saw Rex for the first time, he'd thought the EVO was an alien. A pretty cute one, but still mistaken for an alien. After that he stupidly tried to knock him out. Then after failing he found out they were in a different dimension and Rex was the hero. Again he felt so stupid, because everything was so different compared to their own world. He should have noticed the signs.

But hey, everyone makes mistakes.

/

When Ben visited his dimension again, Rex felt a bit off. He didn't feel different, but Ben felt different when he was around him. Looking back on when they first met and Ben seemed just cocky and egotistic. However, it was somehow strange like a dominating aura was around him. Of course it's only been a year since their last meeting and there were different time sets in dimensions, so he looked a year older now, by like a centimeter. More mature even, if he wanted to get technical.

Ether way that meant nothing to Rex, he was just happy to see the brunette again.

/

"Thanks for visiting Ben, I've been working non-stop for weeks and Noah and Six have been busy working separate missions." He sighs. "I've practically been alone almost everyday. Today's the only day I was actually able to take off, but I'm glad you're here to spend it with me."

Ben just smirks and puts his hand on the small of Rex' back, silently guiding the raven through the streets. He felt that since they were technically alone, he could put the moves on the tan skinned EVO. Plus, there was less competition. This time there's be no one around to ruin his plans.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He lied. What Ben really wanted was in Rex' tight black pants, and possibly more. Yes, a full on dating/sex/long term relationship. Just thinking about it made him place his hand a bit lower. Rex didn't seem to mind or notice, which was good for the brunette.

Exceptionally good actually.

When they stopped at the mall down town Ben tested the waters and let his hand smooth down the other teens perky little ass. The EVO squeaked, turning to Ben with a suspicious stare. The brunette in question has his hands in his pockets and is looking in another direction opposite of Rex' location. Rex just looks at him for a second then shrugs. Maybe he "imagined" it, but he could have sworn that Ben had just felt him up. After a beat of silence Rex' suspicions die away into nothing and the two start walking again.

Ben then smirks following close behind while watching that perfect perky ass.

/

Ben groaned at the thought of staying with Rex again. The EVO made great company and nice eye candy when he wasn't being serious. Just everything about the latino made Ben more interested in Rex. Seeing Rex coming out of the bathroom in only a towel is a plus too, because they get to stay in the same room. True he could have stayed in another room but he lied to Miss Holiday saying he felt more comfortable with someone his own age. Well, it wasn't really a lie, he needed an excuse to stay with Rex so he picked the "I don't want to be alone" type of excuse.

Hey, it was the only lie he could come up with at the time.

"Ben, are you even old enough to drink?" Rex asked as he sat down on his bed with the other, handing him the beer he asked for. Ben just smiles at the other teen and takes a swing of the drink that was handed to him. The EVO teen makes a disgusted face as the brunette drank the bitter liquid and drinks his cola to ease his stomach.

"What, you can't drink alcohol?"

Rex blushed at Ben's keen insight. "Yeah, it makes my nanites out of control. I had to be sedated before almost attacking someone from providence. As a light weight like myself it only took one sip and I was drunk. Everything around me became fuzzy and my nanites thought I was being attacked." Rex explained albeit timidly.

"Does it happen often when you drink?"

The EVO chuckled. "No. I just don't drink. I know one day I'll be old enough to, but I'd like to be in control of my own body."

"What makes you think it'll happen again?" Ben asked genuinely curious.

"It will, I'm sure of it."

"Elaborate."

"Sure. Since alcohol affects the brain and I control my nanites through thought and feeling. It makes my mind fuzzy and my thoughts unclear." He explained. "People start to look like blobish monster and the my imagination decides to kick. Next thing I know is that I've activated my builds and start to attack." He sighs. "It basically takes away my sense of reality. Some how I lose consciousness then the nanites take control of my body out of self defense and attack according to instinct. At least that's the way Miss Holiday explained it."

"Hmm, remind me never to get you drunk." Ben joked internally frowning.

"Gladly." The other joked back while getting up.

Ben pouts as Rex gets dressed. There goes his chances of kissing a drunk, naked and needy Rex.

/

"Ben, I'm sure Kevin didn't mean it." Rex said in a reassuring tone as he patted the brown haired teen on the back.

Ben scuffed. "Yeah, and how would you know?"

"Cause I'm smart enough not to dwell on it long enough so I can actually think things over. Both of you said some hurtful things so try cooling off before taking you rage out for no good reason." The EVO explained. "I'm sure he wasn't even mad at you. You were just there at the wrong time and he reacted to the first person he felt he could take his anger out on. Come on I'll get you something. Anything you want is on me, how 'bout it?" He asked smiling up at the teen.

Ben looked down at him with a hint of conviction, but sighed, letting everything go. "Sure. So...anything I want, eh?"

"Yup, anything you want." Rex says without hesitation with a bright smile. He has no idea what he just did wrong.

"You said anything, right?"

"Yes I said anythin-!" Rex was about to say it again, but was pulled into a kiss by Ben. Rex' eyes widen. He panics and try's to push Ben away, but the brunette bites his lip making him gasp. His mouth opens slightly. This gives the brown haired teen a chance to thrust his tongue into Rex's mouth, basically dominating the whole kiss. His hands smooth down the younger males waste, over his perky little rump, and he feels Rex start to kiss him back.

Moaning into the kiss Rex brings his arms around the slightly broader teens neck and presses against him. He didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't want it to stop.

After a moment Ben broke the kiss and smirked down at Rex. Rex looks a him skeptically still breathless from the kiss. Ben just smirks and grips the younger's males ass.

"You said anything."

And Ben plans to take as much as he can.

/

Yup I wrote that and I know it's bad, but I don't give a lick.

Just Review...PLZ (•◉_◉•)


End file.
